Justice is universal
by BondSlave
Summary: A one shot between a cute couple. What would happen if Misa told the truth? Would it follow along the lines of: If you tell the truth the punishment is lighter?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**A/N: Just a one shot. ^^ **

She never would have thought she'd fall for him. Never in her scariest nightmares, after all he wasn't her type, he wasn't even in the same social class—wait…did he even have a social class? If any one had told her just three weeks ago that she would end up falling head over heals for him, she would have laughed herself crazy before playfully slapping them on the shoulder saying: "Are you crazy? I would never fall for him, besides we're just friends!"

She flopped down on her bed and groaned into her pillow.

'_Misa?'_

The voice was filtered, like it always was and now she knew—_he _was watching. _'Are you okay?' _

And he was being his usual annoying self—though she tried to imagine he was actually worried about her. She rolled onto her back before sitting up, glad she was wearing shorts rather then her usual skirts.

"I'm _**fine **_Ryuzaki, or Ryuga whatever the hell your real name is!" She snapped glaring up at one of the MANY cameras in her apartment.

'_Are you saying you want my real name?'_

"Well it would make it less compli--" She bit her tongue. "Confusing!" She stated crossing her arms in one of her famous girly pouts.

'_So, does this mean you are confessing to being the second Kira?' _

She fumed and stood up stomping her foot, glaring up at the camera. He could be so stubborn.

"I've told you! I am not the second Kira!"

He didn't reply. She sat down on the edge of the bed, scowl on her face arms crossed.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? It wasn't like she really was the second Kira—not that she wouldn't mind that…but then again, maybe she did. She groaned and flopped down on her back, pulling her pillow over her head. It just made everything more complicated. She'd fallen in love with L. Sure she had thought he was creepy and odd in the beginning but he was also sweet and thoughtful—not that he still didn't have his mean moments. But he was better then Light, Light didn't even seem interested in her, he was more focused on clearing his name rather then building up their relationship. She sighed—but loving L brought a lot of complications. For one thing, he thought she was a psycho killer. And another thing, was that she didn't know his real name. Sure she loved him just the same, but it would have made it seem more romantic if she knew his name—not his false name.

[Later that week]

Misa stood near the door, purse in hand. She didn't meet Light's gaze.

"So—your not coming with me?" She questioned.

"No, I still have work to do here." He replied before pulling her into a hug. She didn't respond, but heard the door open, meaning Watari, with her bags had exited to give them _some _privacy.

"Misa, don't say anything, just listen."

She said nothing. "I am Kira."

Her eyes widened. So Light really was Kira! She swallowed. This was something she'd hoped wouldn't happen. She was grateful to Kira, and supported him, but he was trying to kill L…and she loved L…what would he do if she didn't react? What was she supposed to do? "And you are the second Kira."

'_No!' _She mentally screamed before wrapping her arms around him, and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"So—you are my god." She snuggled against his chest.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

*

Misa sat on her bed. Light had asked her to dig up the Death Note and kill L—but she had yet to do what he'd asked. She had agreed of course, but would she really go through with it. For one thing, she didn't want to help Kira kill L, nor did she want L to think she was the second Kira and have her executed. She bit her lip. She had to act—it was now or never.

*

L turned in his computer chair and gazed at the blond standing just in the door way. The Task Force members had long since left, and Light had in turn retired to his room and was _indeed _sleeping.

"I am afraid Light has already retired to bed." He said quietly, picking up a few sugar cubes before dropping them into his cup of coffee. She swallowed and took a few steps forward.

"I didn't come here to see Light."

His eyes shifted from the coffee to her. "I came here to see you." She paused in front of him before turning her attention to her purse. She opened it and pulled out a black note book before holding it out to him. He eyed it, his eyes growing wider. Misa was surprised they could get wider. "It's my death note."

He looked up at her, before glancing around. His eyes narrowed upon the shinigami standing in the corner. He looked like a dead punk/gothic rocker.

"Another Shinigami."

Misa nodded.

"Yes. His name is Ryuk. Listen—Light is Kira…he's the one who told me to go and dig this up." She sighed, she was going to get executed for this. "I was the second Kira, just like you believed—but all that time when I was saying I wasn't, it was because I couldn't remember being the second Kira. When you give up ownership of the death note you loose your memories…and…well I lost mine. But now I know all the things I did and I understand what's going to happen to me. But please…take it."

He took the notebook between his index and thumb. "I just didn't want to see you get killed because of all of this." Her voice had cracked, and tears had glassed over her eyes. "I know that I'm going to be executed but—I didn't want to be the reason for your death because…because I…" She bowed her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Because I love you."

With her **full **confession out, L proceeded to arrest Kira and sentence him to be executed for his crimes, before destroying the note books.

*

L padded into the empty room just as Watari was caring a few light boxes out. They would be returning to England to await the next case. He crossed the room.

"I still can't believe Light was Kira." Misa said as she spun around on the last computer chair. She eyed L who was licking a large lollipop. "I never would have guessed."

Yes…L had destroyed the note books, rendering Misa oblivious to the fact that she was the second Kira. He smiled before offereing her a hand. She accepted it and jumped up in her usual bubbly fashion.

"Yes, it was sad and unthinkable." _'Well—not to unthinkable.' _He thought as they turned towards the door to meet Watari down by the car.

"I can't wait to see London, I've been working on my English and I am so excited about touring there! It'll be so much fun!"

**Yeah I know totally cornery. XDD But hey I like the Misa/L pairing. -_- least L said he could fall for her and seemed interested, Light was just abusive. Any who, for those out there who are fans of Light I don't really have anything against the guy. I like Light/Misa just as much as L/Misa so don't kill me kay? XD**


End file.
